


Book Club Wars

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Two Hundred Words for Two Hundred Fics! A Celebratory Fic Prompt-Fest! [11]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter Parody, Post-Episode: s01e46 Open Book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: “Well?!” Connie asks excitedly, then tempers herself—they don’t want a repeat ofDestiny’s End. “What did you think?”“I loved it!” Steven says, plopping down next to her with his jam-sticky copy ofHerschel Plotter.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Crystal Gems & Steven Universe
Series: Two Hundred Words for Two Hundred Fics! A Celebratory Fic Prompt-Fest! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567093
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Book Club Wars

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** : For the double drabble thing, Steven Universe/Harry Potter AU? As in, SU characters in the wizarding world? 
> 
> I didn't _quite_ write this, because I'm not writing any AUs for this challenge, but I think this still captures something of the spirit of the prompt, if not the actual prompt itself.

“ _Well_?!” Connie asks excitedly, then tempers herself—they don’t want a repeat of _Destiny’s End._ “What did you think?”

“I loved it!” Steven says, plopping down next to her with his jam-sticky copy of _Herschel Plotter_. 

“It’s okay if you didn’t, I—”

“But I _did_! I mean, it’s a magical world!”

“Steven, you _live_ with magic Gems!”

“Yeah, but—Oh!” he exclaims, starry-eyed and in a voice that’s just oh-so- _him_. “I figured out what Houses all the Gems would be in if they went to Pigpimples!”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah! Amethyst would be in Dufflepuff because she’s a really hard worker, even when she thinks no one notices. And Garnet would be in Grumbleroar, because she always manages to stand tall during missions, even when I can tell she’s really scared. And Pearl would be in Crawlerlyn—”

“But that’s the evil House!”

“No it’s not! It’s for people who are ambitious, and cunning, and put themselves first. I think Pearl still struggles with that sometimes, after losing Mom…But she’s _learning_! So I think that’s the right place for her!”

“Well,” Connie smiles. “Agree to disagree?”

“Agree to disagree.” Steven grins.

(Sometimes, she thinks there’s magic in these little disagreements too.)

**Author's Note:**

> All of the House choices are from Rebecca Sugar, not me. (But I do see where she's coming from!) 
> 
> Plus, it was really fun to write Season One Steven!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I love comments!
> 
> * * *
> 
> This is part of a series of double drabbles I'm writing to celebrate having written 200 fics on ao3!
> 
> I'm accepting prompts in the following fandoms:
> 
> 1) Steven Universe  
> 2) Avatar: The Last Airbender  
> 3) Harry Potter  
> 4) Tanakh or Talmud


End file.
